


Turnabout Confessions part 1

by maddog197x



Series: Nick Wilde: Ace Attorney [8]
Category: Zootopia (2016), 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2019-04-24 09:44:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14352921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddog197x/pseuds/maddog197x
Summary: Only a day after the events of Turnabout Newcomer, another tragedy strikes. Not only is Nick's mother murdered, but Boomer has become the prime suspect. Day by day, hour by hour, the trio of Judy, Alex, and Nick must put everything they know to the test in order to find the answers to several cases at once.





	Turnabout Confessions part 1

May 29, 9:00 A.M.  
ZPD Precinct One  
Briefing Room

*chattering*  
*door opens*  
Bogo: Alright, alright, everyone. Settle down.  
*chattering continues*  
Bogo: *desk slam* Shut up! / ...... / Thank you. First things first, we have a new member on the force with us. / You there, in the back. Stand up and show your stripes. / Welcome Mr. Richard Parker the tiger to the force.  
*clapping*  
Bogo: Alright, that's enough. I don't care anyway. / Now, let's get our most important matters out of the way. / There was a murder reported to us this morning at about 12:30. It was at Lake Tropic in the Rainforest District. / We've already sent our nocturnal officers to perform an investigation, and we're gonna need more out there pretty soon. / Officers McHorn and Trunk, I'll have you join Officer Clawhauser in the investigation over there. He'll show you the case file and brief you before you head out. / Officers Polar, Ram, I'll have you on undercover work around the city. / Officers Shirou and Jeffrey, I'll need you working at the front desk today. / And the new recruit, Officer Parker...... parking duty. / You're dismissed. Now get out of here!  
Judy: Oh, Chief Bogo! ...What about me?  
Bogo: Yes, Hopps. I was actually just about to call you over. I have something special to assign to you.  
Judy: (Oh boy. For Chief Bogo, "special" isn't usually the best word to use.)  
Bogo: Would you mind coming with me to my office for a moment?  
Judy: Yes, sir. Right behind you.

Chief Bogo's office

Bogo: Close the door behind you, if you would.  
*door shuts*  
Judy: What is this all about, Chief? You seem a little concerned.  
Bogo: ...*sigh* That's because I am, Hopps. I have a feeling you're not going to take this well.  
Judy: ...What is it?  
Bogo: You remember I brought up there was a murder in the Rainforest District? / Well, it's about our prime suspect. The night investigation team already turned in their results, and... it doesn't look too good.  
Judy: ...Who's the suspect?  
Bogo: ...His name is Boomer Tanner.  
Judy: What?! Mr. Tanner is accused of murder?! That doesn't seem like him at all!  
Bogo: I know, Hopps. It's as hard for me to believe it as it is for you. / And if I'm anything like you, I don't believe it's the truth either. But right now, evidence and testimony points to him. / We have him at the Detention Center, and we've been trying to find him a lawyer since the trial is scheduled for tomorrow. / Mr. Wilde was our best bet, since he seems to be the closest to Tanner right now, but unfortunately, we can't get a hold of him. / He hasn't even once returned any of our calls.  
Judy: (Okay, now I KNOW Nick is where I think he is. / I sure hope he doesn't spend too long there. Time really flies when you're there for a while.)  
Bogo: We've tried several other lawyers as well, and they've declined. / It was either another case being handled or they simply didn't want to take the risks. / With no official lawyers to defend him, we've started turning to officers for their help. / ...And you're our first choice, Hopps.   
Judy: Why me out of all of them?  
Bogo: You've shown the strength and determination to solve the toughest cases, and prove to everyone that anyone really can be anything. / It's time you stepped up to the plate again, Hopps. You've had some courtroom experience as well, so I think you would be a good pick for the defense.  
Judy: I don't know. After all I went through yesterday with Mr. Weaselton's murder... / I'm actually not sure of myself in that area.  
Bogo: Hopps, we need good cops and good lawyers in this city. I think you match both those criteria. / ...I'll give you some time to think this over. In the meantime, would you at least go visit Mr. Tanner in the Detention Center?  
Judy: Of course, Chief. I'll try to help clear up details if anything.  
Bogo: Thank you very much, Hopps. I'll let the guards over there know you're coming.  
Judy: You're welcome, Chief. Glad I could help you with something so important. / (I can't believe another murder case has spawned so quickly, literally the next day after that last one. / I sure hope this is the last one for a while. Zootopia really struggles to keep its reputation sometimes. / Anyways, I better get over to the Detention Center as soon as possible.)  
Move---> Detention Center

May 29  
Detention Center  
Visitor's Room

Judy: (Here's the visitor's room. I actually don't think I've ever been here before. / They should be bringing him out right now. I wonder how he's taking this.)  
Boomer: .........*leaves*  
Judy: Wait, Mr. Tanner! Come back!  
Boomer: .........What are you doing here, Hopps?  
  
Judy: What else? I'm helping investigate this crime. I was told I should talk to you about it.  
Boomer: Let me guess. Did the chief send you here?  
Judy: ...! Y-Yes. How did you know?  
Boomer: We have good history. We've gotten to know each other's tendencies. / To be honest, I'm surprised he didn't just come here himself. / Especially since this is a murder charge we're dealing with here. So...you're here to talk about that, right?  
Judy: Definitely. And I have a lot to ask you about.  
Talk---> The crime

Judy: So what exactly happened in the Rainforest District? It was on Lake Tropic, right?  
Boomer: Yeah, I got a letter a few days ago from someone saying they wanted to meet me there. / The time was kinda suspicious, since it was the middle of the night, but I decided I needed to go there anyway. / We rowed out to the middle of the lake, and we talked for a while. / Then they pulled a gun on me and fired. I could feel the bullet whiz past me. / After that, I heard a splash, and I was alone in the boat. I was pretty shocked. / Without thinking, I picked up the gun they left behind, and I guess that sealed my fate.  
Judy: But how do you know that the one you were talking to was killed?  
Boomer: Because the investigation team found a body at the bottom of the lake. / When they described it to me, it had everything I remembered seeing that night. / Unfortunately, my memory of them is vague since it was so dark and foggy. It's hard to say if the victim really was the one who sent me the letter or not.  
Judy: Do you happen to have any of those items on you?  
Boomer: No, it was all confiscated during my arrest and interrogation. If you want them, you'll probably have to talk to the other officers.  
Judy: I will. Oh, and before I forget... Who was the victim?  
Boomer: ...  
Judy: Mr. Tanner?  
Boomer: You're not gonna like it.  
Judy: ...Someone important?  
Boomer: You could say that. / Her name is...Viola. / ...Viola Wilde.  
Judy: !!! Y-You mean...?  
Boomer: I'm afraid so. ...Nick's mother is dead.  
Judy: ......  
Boomer: So...do you think I did it?  
Judy: ...! D-Don't be ridiculous! I'd never think that! You're too honest and nice to do any kind of crime!  
Boomer: Well, at least one animal has faith in me. But you're gonna need more than personal feelings to convince everyone else.  
Judy: *sigh* I know. / Tanner, one last thing about the crime.  
Boomer: What's that?  
Judy: What exactly were you talking about with the supposed victim?  
Boomer: ......I can't tell you that, Hopps. I would, but what we spoke about is not related to this case. *stop music*  
*feedback*  
Judy: (Huh? What was that? / It sounded there was something odd coming from Tanner's voice. I don't think that's ever happened before.)  
Centzon: Do not worry, young one.  
Judy: (What?! Centzon?! H-How are you talking to me?! We're not in the Spirit Realm!)  
Centzon: That's not important right now. Just listen. / This case is deeper than you think. The defendant is attempting to hide something big from you. / However, I cannot just stand by and watch you wonder what it is. I have given you a new ability to aid you in this case. / Bunnies have excellent hearing, and now you will not only be able to hear an animal's voice... / but also, the voice of their heart. Their true emotion. / What you just heard was discord in the defendant's heart. He is not telling you the truth.  
Judy: (I had a feeling he wasn't being honest. It must not be something he's willing to be open about.)  
Centzon: Definitely not. For now, you will have to ignore it. / I will give you more information about this later. In the meantime, stick to what you know.

*resume music*  
Boomer: Hopps? You went silent for a long time there.  
Judy: I'm okay, Tanner. I...I kinda spaced out there. / Anyway, I'll take your word on what you said about the discussion. I'll leave it alone.  
Boomer: Thanks. That's not something I want to bring into the open.  
Talk---> The trial

Judy: As much as I want to talk to you about the crime, there's another reason the chief sent me. / Mr. Tanner...we both want you to have a fair trial tomorrow. / And with Nick gone at the moment, I want to take it upon myself to act as your defense in that trial. / Will you let me be your attorney?  
Boomer: ......  
Judy: ......  
Boomer: ...I'm sorry, Hopps, but I can't accept that offer.  
Judy: Can... can you at least tell me why?  
Boomer: I'll be honest, Hopps. / I can't entrust my life to someone who's only taken one case, not to mention someone who's lost their only case. / Plus, I've already heard that Feathers is gonna be on this one too. You won't stand a chance against him. / In all honesty, no lawyer worth their salt is going to take a case like this. / I'll just have to wait until this afternoon and allow the city to choose my attorney for me. / For now, you just stick to your job, Hopps. Hopefully whoever defends me will put your findings to good use.  
Judy: ...I'll respect that wish, Mr. Tanner. / (I guess there's nothing else to be done right now. Geez, what a case to handle. / Nick's gonna be crushed when he finds this out. How will I break it to him? / *sigh* Stay focused, Carrots. I guess I should head to the crime scene if anything else.)  
Move---> Lake Tropic *stop music*

May 29  
Lake Tropic - Entrance

Judy: (Well, this is it. The entrance to the lake. If I remember right, there's supposed to be an investigation going on.)  
Benjamin: Hey! McHorn! That's likely gonna have prints on it! Dust for them! Now!  
McHorn: Yes sir, Mr. Clawhauser!  
Judy: Hey there, Benjamin.  
Benjamin: Oh, hi there, Judy. I'm guessing you're here to help out with the investigation?  
Judy: Yeah, although I wish it were for anything but the crime we have on our paws right now.  
Benjamin: *sigh* I wish we could have broken the bad news in a lighter way, but from we've found out, this is a pretty serious case.  
Judy: You've been acting pretty serious about it as well.   
Benjamin: I know...and I'm really not liking it. In all honesty, I don't like bossing these guys around. It feels wrong. / But you know what else I think is wrong? All the things we've been finding regarding this case so far. / Everything seems to point to Mr. Tanner, but just the premise of him killing someone isn't right. / It's gotta be someone else. I just know it! / And you're gonna help everyone realize that. The chief asked you to take Tanner's defense, right?  
Judy: Yeah...about that...

Benjamin: He...he said no?!  
Judy: Unfortunately, that's the case. He apparently wants someone with more experience in the courtroom. / Also, he seems to not really trust me since that last one ended up being a bust.  
Benjamin: I had high hopes on that one, and even higher hopes for this case. / It's kinda disappointing he won't let you handle his case. But I see where he's coming from.  
Judy: Well, regardless of whether I'm his lawyer or not, I'll make sure I never give up on this case. / I'll search every nook and cranny of this lake to find him innocent, or my name isn't Judy Hopps!  
  
Benjamin: Yeah! That's the spirit, Judy! I'm with you all the way! / You know, it's actually been a while since you had to perform an investigation. / In any case, I'll support and guide you, but knowing you, I'll make sure not to get in your way.  
Judy: I really appreciate that, Ben. You're the best.  
Benjamin: Aww, shucks...  
Talk---> Evidence

Judy: Well, if there's any good news I received when talking with Mr. Tanner, / I know for a fact there should be some evidence you have on hand.  
Benjamin: ...Um, like what exactly? Sorry for acting clueless there, but that's a bit too open-ended for me.  
Judy: There were two big pieces he mentioned. The first was the gun used to kill Mrs. Wilde.  
Benjamin: Oh yeah, the murder weapon. We've had plenty of time to examine it. / Given that Tanner is our prime suspect at the moment, you can bet it has his prints on it. / The prints came from his right hand. They're the only set we found, unfortunately. / Here, have a look at the weapon yourself. The gun itself is pretty basic.  
Judy: Thanks for that, Ben.  
*Gun added to Court Record*  
Judy: There's one other thing. Tanner said he had received a letter, supposedly from the victim, telling him to meet on the lake last night. / Do you happen to have that with you?  
Benjamin: Well...no. I remember him telling us about it, but we didn't find anything like that on him. / Chances are he kept it somewhere else, like in his apartment, maybe. Who knows?  
Judy: Hopefully we can find it somewhere. That's gotta be important in some way.  
Examine---> Poster

Judy: There's a poster for the weekly fireworks show here. It has all the show dates for the season. / Hm. What's this? It looks like the one scheduled for yesterday was cancelled. / Not exactly the biggest news to hear, but I know many like the show. That must have been a pretty big disappointment.  
*Fireworks poster added to Court Record, just in case Nick is interested*  
Examine---> Gate

Judy: (The entrance to the lake is usually open 24/7. They closed it because of this crime, though. / Only the ZPD and key witnesses are allowed inside at this time. Fortunately, I fit that criteria, so no reason to not enter. / Besides, if I'm gonna help find Mr. Tanner innocent, I can't just stand around here. We should get moving!)  
Examine---> Garbage

Judy: Ugh, why do so many citizens end up leaving their garbage everywhere? Don't they care about the environment?  
Benjamin: Who knows? Maybe they're just lazy. / Hey, I see something bright in this pile of junk! Give me a sec...... / I got it! It's some kind of party popper!  
Judy: What's something like that doing around here? Maybe it got carried over here by the wind?  
Benjamin: I doubt it. They're a bit too heavy for that. Someone must have brought it here.  
Judy: But what for? We're not even close to New Year's or anything.  
Benjamin: Well, they do have fireworks here almost every Saturday night, and that was yesterday. / There's a nice clear sky right above the lake, so they're safe to shoot off without risk of fire. / I bet someone brought it here just to accompany the fireworks. But by the looks of it, that never happened. This party popper has yet to be fired.  
*Party Popper added to Court Record*  
Move---> Shore *stop music*

May 29  
Lake Tropic - Shore & Campground

Judy: ...This place looks so abandoned. Usually the place is prowling with different animals. / Uh, no double meaning there.  
Benjamin: Don't worry about it. / Anyway, it looks like there might have been locals here last night or something. I see some equipment lying around. / Let's have a looksee. There's gotta be some important stuff here.  
Judy: Yeah, maybe we can find some evidence the nocturnal team missed. Let's get to it!  
  
Examine---> Lake  
Judy: The fog has definitely cleared since last night. It looks like there's some buoys set up there. / That must be where the boat that Mr. Tanner was in was located. / I guess since they found the victim's body underwater, that's the closest they'll get to putting chalk around the body. / *sigh* Man, I still can't believe someone killed Nick's mother.  
Benjamin: It breaks my heart just thinking about it. / Nick told me all about her when he was still on the force. She sounded like such a sweet and honest character.  
Judy: Same. If only I could have gotten to know her more.  
Benjamin: Judy... please stop. You're gonna make me cry thinking about it.  
Judy: Sorry. / Hey, while we're on the subject of the victim, did the nocturnal team get an autopsy report completed?  
Benjamin: Oh yeah, sorry I forgot to show you that. / It was a gunshot, and the bullet hit just below the heart. That killed her almost instantly. / She fell into the lake pretty much right when the bullet hit her. / If she didn't die from bleeding out, then she definitely died by drowning. The lake is pretty deep in some areas.  
Judy: That's actually good to know that there was more than one possibility of the cause of death. / The more potential scenarios, the better.  
*Autopsy Report added to Court Record*

Examine---> Building  
Judy: Lake Tropic is part of a national park, and this is the ranger's station. / It's also a place where you can rent a boat and other items while camping here. / That reminds me, Clawhauser, did you get a word with the ranger at all about the crime?  
Benjamin: Unfortunately, Ranger Rick Raccoon was off duty last night. He wasn't around to see or hear anything. / We do know that there were some campers here though. We've yet to find them. / It's weird. It's like they all disappeared or fled to home when they heard a gunshot. / Hopefully someone was brave enough to stick around. We need some good witnesses.  
Judy: You and me both, Ben.  
*Ranger Station information added to Court Record*

Examine---> Camera  
Judy: Looks like someone was camping on the shore last night. They had a tent pitched with some outdoor gear and everything. / There's even a camera set up here. I wonder what for.  
Benjamin: I think I've seen this before. My cousin told me about it. / ...Hey, this is a really good quality camera! I wanna shake paws with the lucky animal who owns this!  
Judy: I think I've seen this around as well. Hmm... / Right now, it's on a semi-automatic setting, so... it must only go off when it hears loud noises. / ...Ben! What are you doing with it? Don't get your prints on it!  
Benjamin: Don't worry, Judy! I just want a picture. / I wanna see my face in high quality!  
Judy: But this belongs to someone else!  
Benjamin: Come on, it's just one picture. / Hi, I'm Benjamin. / ... / Hmm... not loud enough. Hi! I'm Benjamin! / ... / HI! I'M BENJAMIN! / I need scissors! 61! Pink monkey dishwasher! / LOOOOUUUUDDD NOOIISSSEESSS!!! / ...... / Dang it. That still didn't do the trick.  
Judy: *muttering* Thank goodness...  
Benjamin: Ooh! I know! One last thing! / Maybe this party popper should do the trick. It should definitely be loud enough.  
Judy: ...! Wait, Ben! Don't--! *stop music*  
*POP!*  
*FLASH* *FLASH* *FLASH* *FLASH* *FLASH* *FLASH* *FLASH* *FLASH*   
Benjamin: ......Well. That definitely set it off.  
???: Hey you! What are you doing with that?! Get away!  
Benjamin: Eep! Uh oh...  
???: That was expensive film, buddy! You'll need to pay for.....that......... / Oh my god.... Oh no....  
Judy: Pardon me, but... who are you?  
???: You're ZPD officers. I am so sorry. But not just any officer......  
  
???: You're Judy Hopps! Oh my god! This is a dream come true! *squeal*  
Judy: P-Please answer the question, Miss...  
Helena: Oh my, I'm really really really sorry! / My name is Helena. Helena Laughless.   
Judy: Helena...Laughless...?  
Helena: Yeah, I know. It's ironic cause I'm a hyena. / But forget about me! Let's talk about you! Can I get a picture?! I got my phone right here!  
Judy: Well, I would but--  
Helena: Smile!  
Judy: Wait what?!  
*FLASH*  
Judy: Ack!  
Helena: ...Hmm...Hold on, I think I blinked. Let's try another one.  
Judy: But Miss Laughless, wait a sec--  
*FLASH*  
Helena: Yes! That's perfect!  
Judy: (...I think I've been temporarily blinded...)  
Benjamin: Um, Judy, do you know this lady?  
Judy: No, but... somehow she knows me...  
Helena: Come on, don't be like that! Everyone knows you! You're Judy Hopps, the officer that saved an entire city from Bellwether! / You basically made Zootopia racist-free for a while! / And let's not forget your partner, Nick Wilde! Is he here too?! Can I meet him?!  
Judy: Maybe you didn't hear, but... Nick isn't an officer anymore.  
Helena: ........Oh..........  
Judy: (Man, she is really emotional. I feel like I just broke her heart with that fact.) / Yeah, he's actually a defense attorney now.  
Helena: Oh! That's just as interesting! / I think I actually did hear about that, come to think of it. Isn't he studying under Mr. Boomer Tanner?  
Judy: Slow down. Now you know Mr. Tanner, too?!  
Helena: He's a pretty renowned defense attorney. Citizens know him for his morals and views on all animals. / He says all of them are made equal, and should be treated as such. He's like the male Gazelle! ...Except not a gazelle.  
Judy: If you know Mr. Tanner, then I'd like to ask you some questions about him, if you don't mind.  
Helena: Anything for the world's first bunny officer! Hehe...

Talk---> Last night  
Judy: So... do you happen to know about the crime last night?  
Helena: Crime? ...Oh! Is that why this place is full of officers?!  
Judy: You seriously weren't informed? Were you here last night?  
Helena: Yeah, of course! I love being outdoors!  
Judy: Then you could be a witness! Do you know anything at all about last night?  
Helena: *sigh* Sorry, I've been pretty negligent, haven't I? Do you think you could fill me in?  
Judy: Simply put, there was a murder on this lake last night. The victim's name was Viola Wilde. She was...Nick's mother.  
Helena: *GASP!* N-No! / Grrr.... What sick creature would do something like that?! / When I found out who did this, I'm gonna pound them into the dust! No one hurts my hero's emotions like that!!  
Judy: Don't rush things here, Miss Laughless! You probably won't want that just yet based on our prime suspect.  
Helena: And...who might that be?  
Judy: Miss Laughless...Mr. Tanner is the suspect. He's at the Detention Center.  
Helena: WWHHHHHAAAAAAAATTTTTTT?!! *drop phone* / ........Eek! Oh no! That phone didn't have a case! Please don't be broken! / ......Phew. Close call. / A-Anyways, how can Mr. Tanner be the culprit?! That's not like him at all!  
Judy: He's not the culprit for sure, just a suspect. Officer Clawhauser and I are doing our best to prove him innocent.  
Helena: Well you better start looking around for evidence and such! I'm here to answer anything you need as well.

Talk---> Helena  
Helena: Me? / Well, I moved here a couple years ago, just before that whole Night Howler thing became relevant. / But that's when I heard about you working to make everything right. You really inspire me! / And then I heard about Nick Wilde joining the force, and now the news you just broke to me. / You really get involved in all the important stuff, Judy! It keeps you busy, huh?  
Judy: Definitely... although it can sometimes be a bit much for me to handle.  
Helena: And that's why you got this pudgy cheetah on your side!  
Benjamin: P-Pudgy? Is...that good or bad?  
Judy: (I'm really hoping that was a compliment...)

Talk---> Anything at all?  
Judy: Miss Laughless, are you sure you didn't see or hear anything suspicious last night around the time of the murder?  
Helena: Well...there was one thing. I was asleep in my tent last night, but then something woke me up. / It was a loud BANG! It definitely caught my attention, but I was kinda scared to go outside and see what it was. / I just sat there in my sleeping bag, barely moving or breathing.   
Judy: That must have been the gunshot. I'd hate to hear that so close to me, especially with my hearing. / Also on that note, do you remember what time it was when you heard the shot?  
Helena: I did check my phone when I woke up. / It was just after midnight. I think the exact time was 12:05.  
Judy: (Darn...that's the estimated time of death according to the autopsy. This definitely does not help Tanner's case.)  
*Helena's Testimony added to Court Record*

Examine---> Camera  
Judy: Ben, don't you dare touch that camera again.  
Benjamin: Sorry. I just wanted one picture. Guess the thing is really sensitive. / Do I...still have to pay for that film?  
Helena: Nah, forget it. I'll do it myself some other time.   
Judy: Hey, I just realized something. If your camera is set to go off from loud noises... / maybe it caught the moment of the murder last night!  
Helena: Hey, you're right! I'll take out the film and look at it. It should develop pretty quickly. / ...Hmm... That's Clawhauser...More Clawhauser... / Aha! Here's something! It looks pretty foggy, but I'm certain this is from last night. Let's take a look. *stop music*

  
[](https://sta.sh/01asi1d0rst8)

Judy: Well, that looks like the defendant on the right, but I have no idea who the one on the left is. / Geez, this picture is so far away, you can't even tell a gun is being fired. / Miss Laughless, does it look like there's any more important pictures on that film?  
Helena: Oh my gosh, wait a sec. / These pictures could be evidence! I should go show them to the prosecutor who was here earlier! He might need these! / See ya later, guys!  
Judy: Wait, Miss Laughless! What about those other pictures?! *stop music*  
Benjamin: ....And there she goes.  
Judy: It seems like there's no stopping her once she has an idea. *sigh* Guess we'll just have to continue on as usual until she comes back.  
*Camera added to Court Record*  
*First Crime Photo added to Court Record*

Judy: Well, with Miss Laughless gone, I guess that's about everything we'll find in this area.  
Benjamin: And it doesn't seem like we have any leads on who really did this. This isn't gonna be good.  
Judy: Do you know if there's any other place where we could get more information?  
Benjmain: Hmm... You know, the criminal affairs department might be a good place to try. / After all, we still don't know the whole story about how the victim was killed.  
Judy: That's a good idea. The more we know about the case, the more we can prepare the lawyer for the upcoming trial.  
Move---> Criminal Affairs

May 29  
Police Department   
Criminal Affairs

Judy: Everyone's hard at work here, as usual.  
Benjamin: I think the chief is supposed to be here looking into the case as well. / Knowing his relationship with Mr. Tanner, he'll probably be really focused on it for a while. / Oh, there he is over there! And he's talking with someone.  
Judy: ...! Oh no, it's...  
Feathers: He's guilty, Chief. That's all I have to say about it.  
Bogo: With all due respect, Mr. Feathers, I understand your point of view. / But it seems like you think that way simply because it's your job.  
Feathers: Being a prosecutor isn't just a job, Bogo! It's my way of paying respects to the city. / My top priority is to put a stop to anyone who poses a threat to Zootopia. / If I didn't think from the start that the defendant was guilty, I wouldn't have even gotten involved in this case. / However, the evidence speaks strongly here. I have nothing else to believe but the fact that Boomer Tanner is guilty. / I intend to prove that in court tomorrow, and nothing will change my mind. / Now please excuse me. I have a trial to prepare for tomorrow.  
Bogo: *sigh*  
Judy: Chief Bogo? Are you alright?  
Bogo: If by alright, you mean concerned, then yes, I am perfectly alright.  
Benjamin: ...He's not alright.  
Bogo: Thank you for the update, Clawhauser. / ...*sigh*  
Judy: (The chief's looking very stressed. I hope I don't worsen his condition.)

  
Talk---> Feathers  
Judy: Chief, what was Prosecutor Feathers doing here at Criminal Affairs?  
Bogo: *sigh* He was apparently just doing his job, or so he says. / I'll say it. I've never seen him so focused on a case before. It seems he's very determined to find Mr. Tanner guilty.  
Judy: I overheard him saying he's doing a duty to the city.  
Bogo: Yes. Underneath that cold exterior, he really cares about the protection of the city. / Perhaps that's a reason he always sees cases through to the end and gets his guilty verdict. / However, I wish I could go back and tell him he's making a mistake. But knowing him, he probably won't listen.  
Judy: Since finishing those two cases with him, I can tell he's definitely not one for chatting.

Talk---> Boomer  
Judy: Well, Chief, what are you making of this case right now?  
Bogo: ...It's still hard to wrap my head around all this. I can't bring myself to believe Mr. Tanner would do this.  
Judy: I feel the exact same way. He's been helping out me and Nick pretty much equally. / I've been really impressed with him, and I definitely don't believe he'd do something like this either. / And he especially wouldn't kill Nick's mother.  
Bogo: Speaking of Mr. Tanner, how did that visit go with him at the Detention Center?  
Judy: Not too well. He turned me down.  
Bogo: Dang it, Tanner, why don't you put your guard down once in a while? / He's smart, but he's stubborn. Despite the morals he lives by, it can be hard for him to trust others sometimes. / M-maybe you can try one more time? I don't think any of Zootopia's lawyers would be able to get him out of this mess.  
Judy: I could, but I doubt the results would be any different. / (Man, I don't think I've ever seen the chief this stressed and vulnerable before.)

Talk---> The victim  
Judy: Chief, the main reason I came here is because I wanted to see if I could get some more info about the victim. / The Autopsy Report can only provide so much.  
Bogo: I see. Well... have you considered what was used to kill the victim?  
Judy: You mean the murder weapon, right? The gun that had Tanner's prints on it?  
Bogo: There is that. But what about the bullet that caused the death?  
Judy: Oh, that's right! That could be very important!  
Bogo: I have it right here. Take it, but be careful with it. / You can examine the ballistic markings and see if that gets you anywhere.  
Benjamin: I'm sorry I forgot, Chief, but uh... what are ballistic markings again?  
Bogo: Simply put, ballistic markings are like a gun's fingerprints. / Each gun leaves a set of markings on every bullet it fires, and those markings are unique to every gun. / If you compared two bullets and saw that the ballistic markings are the same, you can determine that they came from the same weapon.  
Judy: This could be really useful. Thanks, Chief!  
*Bullet added to Court Record*  
Bogo: Anything else you need right now?   
Judy: I think that's about everything for now, Chief. / But unfortunately, I think that's all we can do for the investigation. I wish there was more to search.  
Bogo: Before you call it a day, would you mind going to the Detention Center one more time? / Tanner will probably be as stubborn as always, but if anything, give him some support. / Let him know what you found during the investigation. It might lift his spirits a bit.  
Judy: Alright, Chief. Just for you.  
Bogo: I really appreciate it.  
Judy: Ben, you stay here for now. You can examine that bullet with the weapon. / In the meantime, I need to go speak with Mr. Tanner.  
Benjamin: *salute* You can count on me, Judy!  
Bogo: I hope things go well for you, Hopps.  
Move---> Detention Center *stop music*

May 29  
Detention Center  
Visitor's Room

Boomer: ......  
Judy: Mr. Tanner?  
Boomer: ......Hm? / Oh! Ms. Hopps, you're back. / Sorry about that. I was kinda spacing out while thinking about this case.  
Judy: You can't really do all that much to help yourself when you're in prison.  
Boomer: *sigh* I know, and I hate it. / I'm supposed to be protecting everyone, but now I'm sitting here with pretty much no one wanting to protect me.   
Judy: ...  
Boomer: I-I don't mean you, Hopps! I know you want the best for me, but... the risks are too high in this case.  
Judy: I've dealt with the worst, Mr. Tanner. I'm sure it can't be that bad.  
Boomer: ...  
Judy: Anyway, I just wanted to let you know what I've found regarding this case so far.  
Boomer: Do tell. Hopefully it can help us out here. *resume Detention Center*  
Talk---> Investigation results

Judy: Well, I've got good news and bad news. The good news is I did find quite a bit of evidence for this case.  
Boomer: And...the bad news?  
Judy: *sigh* None of it seems to help the case.  
Boomer: I had a feeling it would turn out that way.  
Judy: There is some other evidence that I know exists, but... let's just say the one who had it wouldn't hand it over.  
Boomer: Was it something important for them?  
Judy: You could say that. But I know she went to Feathers of all animals to show off that extra evidence. / Speaking of Feathers, he seems pretty insistent that you're the killer.  
Boomer: He never gives up easily, if ever. / To him, everyone is guilty of something, and if you give him the time, he'll strike you down with his so-called "proof." / ...I fear his tactics are getting out of hand. There have been rumors of back-alley deals and forged evidence. / He'll do anything to get his guilty verdict.  
Judy: But that's ridiculous! He can't just pull those kinds of acts and call himself a prosecutor!  
Boomer: ...I know. But I can't stop him. Nobody can.  
Judy: ...This isn't like you, Tanner. The you I know would stand up to him without showing fear.  
Boomer: And that's exactly what I've done since the start of my career. / That's been one of my goals, to not be seen as some scaredy-cat prey member. / It's my determination and trust in my clients that's gotten me this far. / My only losses have been against Feathers. He never listens to a word I say. He just knocks me down every time. / Feathers has claimed that I don't understand reality since I'm always "letting the guilty run free," as he puts it. / And now, with me being pinned as a criminal here... he'll be giving the final blow. / ......! I-I'm sorry, Hopps. I really shouldn't have led the conversation down this path. / We should get back on topic...  
Judy: ...It probably feels good to get that off your chest, doesn't it?  
Boomer: Well...yes and no.

Present---> First Crime Photo  
Judy: Someone took this picture last night at Lake Tropic. / I can tell that's you on the boat, but I don't recognize the other animal.  
Boomer: Hmm... That's likely the victim. I really don't know what else to say about it. / Who took this, by the way? Did they see the actual crime?  
Judy: No, they said the gunshot woke them up. They were camping on the shore when they heard it. / The camera was semi-automatic. It took a picture when it heard the loud gunshot.  
Boomer: I see...  
Judy: This is the same person who took those pictures to Feathers. I expect he'll be showing them in court tomorrow.  
Boomer: Knowing him, he'd probably only reveal them if he thought they helped his case. / He's very serious in his work and doesn't want anything to get in the way. / In a nutshell, he never shows mercy.  
Judy: Good to know, I guess...

Present---> Gun  
Judy: Well, there is a little bit of hope in this case right now. / I got the weapon that was used to kill Mrs. Wilde. The investigation team also got the bullet that was lodged in her chest.  
Boomer: But what's the good news about these?  
Judy: Right now, forensics is analyzing the bullet for its ballistic markings. / I don't expect to have the results very soon, but if the markings don't match the gun, then the court can know there's a very good chance you didn't do it.  
Boomer: That IS reassuring. But what if the markings do match?  
Judy: ...Then we're back to square one. But let's hope the results are in our favor while we wait.  
Boomer: I'll try to stay optimistic. Thanks for the little boost.  
Judy: Anything to help you get out of here.

Talk---> Trial  
Judy: Mr. Tanner, I want you to know that many of us at the ZPD are worried about you. Bogo, Clawhauser, and so many others. / They want you out of here just as much as I do, if not more. That's why Bogo asked if I could defend you.  
Boomer: As much as I appreciate the offer, I'm sticking by my initial response. / I need someone with more experience. I don't mean to put you down, Hopps, but that's what I think. / I'll be leaving things up to the city. Even if I don't get the best defense... *slight smile* just tell the chief I'll be fine.  
Judy: ...... *sigh* Alright, Mr. Tanner. Again, I'll respect that wish. *stop music*

To be continued...  
[__"**Turnabout Confessions part 2** Previously on Turnabout Confessions May 30, 9:30 A.M. District Court Defendant Lobby No. 4 Boomer: ...... / Wow. You look reeeally stressed, Judy. Judy: Yeah. I know the chief wanted me to do this, but suddenly asking to be your defense was a big decision on my part. Boomer: It wasn't any easier for me, I'll tell you that. / I'm putting my life in your hands. You know you have a lot to handle here. Judy: Yes, I know. I kinda wish Nick was here for support. / But then again, I'm not sure if he would want to, given the victim. Boomer: *sigh* I still can't get over it myself. / ...You still have faith in me, right? You haven't changed your mind at all? Judy: If I thought you were guilty, I wouldn't be standing here supporting you. / Besides, you need this support, and you need someone who truly cares about defending you. / You've been really down ever since your arrest. I can tell you're worried. / But I need you to have faith in me, just like I'm having f"](https://maddog197x.deviantart.com/journal/Turnabout-Confessions-part-2-674970072)  
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml668245376']=[] 

**Author's Note:**

> Turnabout Confession: Case 5 of 5
> 
> Adding Court Records to the description from now on, so readers can keep track of evidence and characters involved.  
> Evidence
> 
> ZPD Badge: My badge that proves I'm on the ZPD. It's handy when a case comes up out of the blue.  
> Autopsy Report: The report describing the details of Mrs. Wilde's death. She was shot in the chest and fell in the lake, causing her to drown.  
> Gun: The weapon used to kill Mrs. Wilde. Prints from the defendant's right hand were lifted from it.  
> Fireworks Poster: A poster listing the upcoming fireworks show. The one scheduled for last night was cancelled.  
> Ranger Station: This is where animals can rent boats, make payments for camping, and get general information. No one was on duty last night.  
> Camera: A high-quality camera belonging to Helena Laughless. It's set to take pictures when it hears a loud noise.  
> First Crime Photo: A photo taken by Miss Laughless's camera when the gun was fired. It appears to be the defendant and someone else in the boat.  
> Bullet: Found in the victim's chest. The ballistic markings are currently being checked.
> 
> Profiles
> 
> Judy Hopps: Yeah, this is me, the ZPD's first bunny officer. Things have been kinda lonely without Nick on the force, though.  
> Nick Wilde: My former partner, now a defense attorney. He's currently taking on a case in the Spirit Realm, I guess.  
> Alex Lykos: A friend of mine and Nick. Knowing him, he's probably with Nick right now.  
> Chief Bogo: The chief of ZPD District One. He seems very concerned about the defendant's current state.  
> Boomer Tanner: Nick's mentor and the defendant for this case. He has a bandage from some unknown attack.  
> Viola Wilde: Nick's mother and the victim in this case. I'm gonna dread breaking the news to Nick.  
> Centzon: The Primal Spirit of the bunny. She wants to help, apparently, but I'm not sure how that's gonna work.  
> Benjamin Clawhauser: The lead investigator for this case. He's been doing pretty good at avoiding all the food temptations so he can focus on the case.  
> Helena Laughless: One of the campers from last night and apparently a huge fan of me and Nick. Pretty emotional and a bit overdramatic in my opinion.  
> Soar N. Feathers: The prosecutor for this case. He seems even more persistent than ever in getting his guilty verdict.


End file.
